Of Dead Coeurls and Crystariums
by Flaiche
Summary: "Ace and Trey come to an agreement. Nine was hopeless when it came to Queen. As simple as that." A lighthearted Q9 fic. Based on a game event in the Crystarium.


A/N: A lighthearted Q9 fic. This was left in my folder, and I was sorta lazy to check it. So I apologize for all the gross mistakes on personality of grammar. It's been a while.

I'm planning on writing a bunch of oneshots for class zero. Eheh.

**Warnings**: Quomir. DIRTBAG MATERIAL. I kid. He's not as douchy as I make him out to be. But he could've been.

_**Based on an event in the Crystarium.**_

* * *

><p><strong> Of Dead Coeurls and Crystariums<strong>

(Nine x Queen)

Flurries of student clad in black uniforms, and multicolored cloaks rapidly exited and entered the crowded crystarium, one of the few quiet places within Rubrum's Magic Academy, Peristylium Suzaku. It was nearing midterms for each and every one of the magic wielding students, despite the nearing war with the opposing Peristylium, Byakko. According to Class Zero's captain, Kurasame Susaya, tests would continue, as a means of taking war off student's minds. Although, students grumbled and complained that whoever thought of the idea was trying to kill them another way completely.

Another matter, many students hadn't expected the notorious Class Zero to actually partake in exams. After all, ten of the twelve students were exempt from taking the entrance exam already. But Arecia had urged the class to try at least and directly quoted, "To pass with flying colors!" Many of Class Zero paled once they heard that. But at least they now had an incentive to work.

Class Zero's familiar blond sniper and card wielder sat in the between two bookcases, with their backs leaning against the railing of the second floor. All the tables within the Crystarium were taken up by other students who weren't willing to share their space. So the two were forced to cram into the small small space left by the bookshelves, in order to let other students browse.

"Ace, for the study sheet that Captain Kurasame gave us, it mentions that we will have to dissect a coeurl… and know the anatomy of it. We are also going to kill one for our own dissection… Um, do you happen to have a book with a coeurl diagram? And someone who is crazy enough to drag a dead coeurl to our class for us?" Trey asked, with a grim expression slowly creeping onto his face, as he read the paper quietly. His hands shook eerily, as he placed his paper gently onto the ground, and removed his gloves. With a heavy sigh, he put a hand through his hair, and then handed the other blond the paper.

Ace slowly put his pair of black rimmed glasses on, before he took the paper, quickly scanning over it. The small chocobo on his shoulder, stared at the paper intently, surprisingly quiet. Well, being Ace's companion, the small animal might've studied the calm blond male's personality, and adapted to it. "Unfortunately, I don't. Queen, do you happen to have one?" The black haired female who stood next to them, browsing books in the biology section shook her head wistfully, before she perked up, seeming to remember something.

"Ah, I was told by Eight that the last copy of the diagram was checked out two days ago. Although, he did offer to share, once he got his hands on a copy of the diagram. Somehow, he managed to coerce someone to give him it tomorrow." Queen replied softly with a 'smile'. Ace and Trey both seemed a little surprised at the notion, but the both of them simply returned the smile. "Ah, Nine is coming over. He promised to try study with me. Do you two want to say hello?" The sniper shook his head, covering a yawn with the back of his hand, while Ace closed his book, and put his glasses away.

"We will be going soon, so it's fine. Trey and I are about to go to the student lounge in pursuit of some coffee, and perhaps a table with chairs to remedy our back aches." The card wielder hummed, as he moved the tiny chocobo from his shoulder to his hands. "Oh and Queen, Coco says bye." The chocobo chirped happily for a few seconds, before quieting down once again. Queen petted the small creature's head, before waving goodbye to both Ace and Trey.

"You took Machina and Rem's name suggestion?" The sniper inquired, slowly standing up and leaving his hand out for Ace to grab. The other blond took Trey's hand, with a distant look.

"Yeah. It's just…"

"Did you say anything?" "It's nothing. Just ignore it Trey." As soon as Ace grabbed his study materials off the floor, he suddenly heard a familiar voice crackle into crude laughter. The card wielder shook his head, before peering at the cause of the noise.

It was the previously mentioned Nine. The blond dragoon seemed to not notice the two, or even realize that he was extremely loud, in a place that was meant to be a quiet study environment. Ace chuckled softly, then turned to Trey, who surprisingly wordlessly shrugged. The two of them walked to the closest bookshelf, and hid behind it.

'I guess I will have to wait.' Trey thought, with a thoughtful smile appearing on his face. Ace, Queen, and Nine had gotten along swimmingly ever since they first met. When Ace and Trey met, which was on the same exact day he had met the rest of his 'siblings', Ace would refuse to talk. It was quite amazing how Queen and Nine helped him break out of that.

"Whoa, look at all the books here! Nobody could read 'em all, even if they spent their whole life on it. How about it Queen? Do you think you can do it?" Nine precariously looked around the crystarium, as if it was more dangerous than getting attacked by a flan, and coming from Nine, that was an extremely bad idea, as well as something rather normal for him.

"With the right amount of patience and perseverance, it is possible. I'm sure if you tried, you could read them all yourself." Queen proclaimed suddenly, as she tried to smile at Nine. Which somewhat ended up turning into a lopsided smirk. "Ahahah! What the hell was that Queen? You trying to go for a sexy look now?" The dragoon broke into massive laughter breaking the silence of the Crystarium, while the female spell blade looked embarrassed.

Apparently, with Nine's little outburst, every student within the Crystarium seemed to relax.

"Oh Diva." Ace rolled his eyes. "Did he really have to laugh?" Trey and Ace both sighed. They had both come to an agreement on one thing.

_Nine was utterly hopeless when it came to Queen._

"Would you be quiet? This is a library environment. You should know better, humph." A man with long purple hair quipped, as he gave Nine a nasty side glance, from behind what seemed to be a astrology book. Queen seemed to be a little bit worried with this development as she seemed to be considering bringing out her signature 'Save the Queen' long sword out, while Trey and Ace simply watched from behind the bookshelf, gaining some strange looks from other students.

"You mean Crystarium?" Nine snorted, and Ace covered his mouth, stifling laughter as soon as he heard that. "Ahaha, that's rich coming from Nine." Trey laughed.

"How dare you, of all people to make a statement that tries defying my own? I had clearly said 'library environment'. Some cadets these days… are mere idiots. Don't you agree Miss?" The long haired male glanced at Queen, who did not look at him. She seemed to still be contemplating on whether or not to intervene, as her hand twitched back and forth.

"Hey! I'll have you know damn well, that I can name all four continents in Orience!"

The male, seeming somewhat offended, turned his head directly to Queen, making sure to acquire eye contact this time around. "Well, I must be on my way now. I wouldn't like to obtain his idiocy from the air. I bid you good bye"

As soon as the male left, Nine's expression was a mix of success and agitation, and something on the lines of him wanting to point his middle finger at the other male.

"Ah. Don't worry Nine. I wouldn't leave you for a reason as trivial as that." Queen finally spoke up. "It technically isn't possible to catch idiocy, because idiocy isn't a sickness." Nine's expression was priceless. Trey wiped a tear from his eye, bursting into laughter once again.

"And I'm sure if you worked hard enough, even you could get a passing grade!" She smiled. This being her first regular smile in years, and an actual smile that Nine could recognize, Nine was taken aback.

"Ah, I must go now. Seven asked me to talk with her today. I'll see you later Nine. Be sure to study." And Queen rushed out Crystarium without another word.

Nine was frozen on the spot, which was rather out of character for him.

"Good job Queen." Trey commented, with a grin. "Hey Ace. I think we- Huh? Ace where did you go?" When Trey returned his eye's to Nine. He witnessed Ace patting Nine's shoulder.

"Nine, would you now like to reconsider dragging a dead coeurl for us?"


End file.
